Confused much?
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Dawn and Paul decide to match make their stubborn friends, Ash, Misty, May and Drew. How do they do it? By masquerading as their future kids of course. What could go wrong? How does this even work? Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping. I do NOT own the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.
1. Idea!

**Idea!**

It was a beautiful day in the world of Pokémon. The starly were singing and the kricketot were chirping. However, a certain cobalt-bluenette twelve year old girl was inside the green-walled room she had rented at the Pokémon Centre in Hearthome City.

She was currently sitting on her bed, writing in an A5 sized spiral bound notebook with a pink, glittery gel-pen. She wore a black V-neck singlet top with another white singlet underneath and a short, pink skirt. Along with pink boots and black socks, that went to her knees. Around her neck was a darker pink scarf and a white beanie with a pink Pokéball pattern on her head. Her name is, for those who don't know her, Dawn Berlitz.

A purple haired fourteen year old walked into the room. He wore a black and blue patterned, long sleeved jacket, most zipped up, but you could see the dark aquamarine skivvy underneath. He wore long grey pants with black joggers on his feet. His name is Paul Shinji. His expression turned from blank to disapproving when he saw what his travelling partner was doing.

"I know that pen, and even more so that book. Who are you trying to get together this time?" he asked in an exasperated manner.

Dawn giggled and looked up at him. "You know me too well!" she exclaimed, winking at him.

"Well, I have been travelling with you for the past year, it's understandable that I would get to know some of your habits," he explained, taking a seat on the bed opposite.

"Fair point." She finished writing something and held the page up for him to see. "I was thinking of getting May and Drew and Ash and Misty together," she said, knowing he would complain about the amount of pink on the page.

He sighed, lay back and closed his onyx eyes. "What's the plan this time round?"

Dawn giggled again and her sapphire eyes twinkled with mischief. "I'll need your help."

Paul rubbed the bridge of his nose. Nothing good will come of this. "Tell me what it is first."

"We play matchmaker."

"Since when has that ever worked?" Paul exclaimed, snapping his eyes open to look at her.

Dawn pouted. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say: We play matchmaker, but as their future children."

"Well this is going to end well," he said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about? This is going to work great!" she exclaimed, walking up to and leaning over him.

Paul gave her a look. "I never said I would help."

Dawn pouted for a moment, before trying the puppy-dog eyes on him. "Please?" she asked sweetly.

"You think that will work on someone like me?" Paul asked in an amused tone.

Dawn seemed to have forgotten this fact and huffed in annoyance. It was time to put the go for broke plan into action. She slowly wrapped her arms around Paul and kissed his face in various places.

Paul blushed at the attention he was receiving, but didn't push Dawn away. Instead he said, with no actual feeling behind it, "That's not going to work Troublesome."

Dawn persisted however, and she was rewarded with a kiss on the lips.

"Will you cut it out if I say yes?" Paul asked, irritated by her actions.

"Maybe." Dawn giggled at his expression and pulled back slightly, still hugging his side.

Paul sighed again, and asked, "How do you know what each of their future kids names will be and what not?"

Dawn winked at him and pulled out a phone number. "I happen to know the best source for things like this," she said cheekily.

"And that is?"

"Katz Monster." Seeing Paul's confused as reverse expression, she explained further. "She's has written a heap of stories of May and Drew getting together, and about Ash and Misty's daughter."

Paul face-palmed. "She writes fan fiction. Not stuff that happens in real life. And Ash and Misty don't even have a child!"

"Not yet!" Dawn winked again. "And Jay Kasai Ketchum is just one of her OC children! She is the best qualified for this job."

"The job of making up stuff," he muttered sarcastically.

Dawn pouted and pushed him down, pinning him on either side of his head. "I think her characters are great, and you haven't even read any of her stories, so how would you know?"

Paul smirked up at her. "I know everything."

* * *

"How did I end up here again?" Paul asked, looking at his surroundings. He was in Katz Monster's bedroom. The walls were painted a light lilac and numerous storage devices lined the walls, though most were selves lined with various things. Paul noticed with some amusement that she had a collection of Ash's hats and Pikachu beanies. Around the room was printed pictures of different shippings. Most were Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Wishfulshipping and Ikarishipping. However, he did notice the two Penguinshipping pictures she had yet to take down. On her desk (where she was seated), was a large monitor with a rather small laptop connected to it. Behind that was a desk organiser with a lot of things sticking out of it. Paper with plans on it was scattered over the rest of the available space.

"I persuaded you to come here with my amazing skills," Dawn explained, yet again.

"You don't have any skills," Paul pointed out. "You just annoyed me until I agreed to do this crazy scheme of yours."

"That's so mean! Take that back Paul!" Dawn exclaimed, pushing him.

"No-" Paul was cut off by a loud yet calm cry of:

"Shut up!" Katz shouted at them, turning around in her chair. She wore a purple shirt with a pixelated Eevee on it and blue jean shorts. Her blonde hair was messy and un-brushed, and her hazel eyes turned a darker shade of brown. "If you want my help I suggest you two behave yourself. Not everyone gets to see my OC chart."

Both Dawn and Paul dropped the fighting poses and complied with her wishes, scared of the bow and arrows they saw in the corner.

Katz nodded to herself, and her eyes turned more green than brown. She clicked away on her computer, finally bringing up a open office document covered in tables. "So who did you want again?" she asked, briefly scrolling through the fourteen different tables there.

"We wanted Jay and Alex," Dawn said, watching the screen in slight amazement. "How many OCs have you made?"

"Umm." Katz thought for a moment. "Eighteen... I think, I'm not sure," she said after a moment.

"Wow." Paul went wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I agree with you." Dawn whispered to him. "I didn't think she was this obsessed with other people's lives."

"Now, I can give you Jay, but Alex isn't mine. You've mistaken me for Mina, but that's okay. I can write up a table of him for you guys. Paul wouldn't be able to handle Joshua anyway," she said, tapping away at the keyboard, creating another table. When she finished, she stood up and sat on her bed. "There you go! Jay is on there, the first one. And Alex is the last... But we are going to have to get you guys some new clothes."

Paul face-palmed, he knew this was just an excuse for the girls.

"Don't worry Paul!" Katz giggled at his troubled expression. "I hate shopping too, so I'll make it as quick as possible."

"Thank Arceus." He breathed a sigh of relief.

Dawn pouted. "Why don't you like shopping? It's fun!"

"Not going to go into it. Let's go." Katz picked up a nearby back pack and stuffed some pens and a note book into it. "By the way, you guys are buying. I'm only coming for the choices and to save time," she said, swinging the bag onto her back and grabbing one of her Ash hats and a pair of black framed sunglasses.

1 hour later...

"And we're done!" Katz exclaimed happily, looking over Dawn's and Paul's new outfits. "Now go change back and buy them."

The two went back into the change rooms and did what she asked.

"Can we go now?" Paul asked, picking up a shopping bag that had his name and the word 'cosplay' written on it.

"Yep!" Katz started skipping out of the store, and actually out of the whole shopping centre. She carried a grumpy Dawn with her, causing Paul to follow.

"Okay, why did you take us back here if we're done?" Paul asked, dropping his bag onto the floor of her room.

"Simple, you guys need acting lessons. You don't even know how to act like each child," Katz explained, letting Dawn drop to the floor in the process.

Paul gave her an unimpressed look.

"After this we're done! I promise, you guys can go back to smooching or whatever." Katz chuckled as Dawn went bright red, but Paul's face remained the same tan colour. "Aww, why didn't you blush Paul?" Katz whined.

"I don't blush easily. Ever."

"Fine, just ruin my fun. Let's get a move on!" Katz exclaimed, forcing the two trainers into their new costumes.

* * *

"Hi! My name's Jay Kasai Ketchum and I'm currently twelve years old. I have two younger siblings, Xavier and Alexa, they're twins. I'm training to be the ultimate Pokémon Ninja!" Dawn recited. Her clothes and looks had changed completely to how she was before. She wore a plain purple t-shirt and blue jean shorts, black sneakers and white socks on her feet. Around her neck was a simple medium blue ribbon chocker. Her hair was now covered by a short, chin-length, messy, ruby-red wig and her eyes had aquamarine contacts.

Katz clapped to her. "Nice work Dawn, but you don't have to say Kasai. I know it sounds cool but it isn't what Jay would say," she criticised. "Apart from that you're good! Really to go out and get Ash and Misty together!" She said the second part a little too enthusiastically. "Your turn Alex."

Paul walked to where Dawn was standing previously. He too had a major outfit and look change. He wore an emerald green t-shirt and navy blue jeans. To cover his hair he wore a Drew-styled wig, but instead of green, it was brown, slightly darker than May's hair. He too wore wore contacts, but they were green like Drew's. He recited his practice lines surprisingly well, "Hi, the name's Alex Hayden, I'm fourteen years old. I've got an older sister named Belinda. I'm training to be a top co-ordinator like my parents."

Katz smiled and clapped again. "Well done Paul! Much better than I expected. Now, with the ages, I'm not sure how old Alex would be compared to Jay, so we'll leave them for now."

"Cool. So are we ready?" Dawn asked, still in costume.

Katz nodded happily. "My work here is done. Fly my beautiful creations, be free and bring joy to the world!"

Paul and Dawn both looked at her weirdly.

Katz pouted. "Whatever, just go and get Ash, Misty, May and Drew together."

The two walked out after that, going to find the four that would hopefully become two groups of two.

* * *

**Hi Guys! Here is a story that could go in any direction. Hope you have fun with the ride! And just clarifying here, Jay is my OC while Alex is Rach's. Anything else said by Katz is also real... Most likely anyway. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Katz Monster**

* * *

**A/N: OK! If you couldn't guess, once again I am doing another collab. This one is with Katz monster. As it turns out when the dice was rolled, she got to do the first chappie, but I was the one it would be posted to. Go figure.**

**I am so happy to be doing this with her, she's an amazing author and has a TON of good stories. Go check them out.**

**Anyway! review and tell me what you think :D And remember to thank Katz! **

**-Stocky-parker-dog**


	2. Meet your 'children'

**Meet your 'children'**

May's POV

"Ash, would you hurry up!" I exclaimed, "We don't have all day."

"I'm coming!" he yelled, "I just have to find where I put my hat. I'm sure it was here."

Drew rolled his eyes.

"Why do you girls actually want to travel with that boy?" he asked.

"Well, because Misty is ever in love with him and I want to travel with Misty," I said.

"I DO NOT!" Misty yelled.

"I was just kidding Misty," I said, "I want to travel with him because he's an old travel companion. As is Misty. Why do you want to travel with us Drew?"

I swear I saw Drew's cheeks go pink, but I brushed it off because when I looked again, it was gone. Must have been the light.

He flicked his hair.

"Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble," he said, "and Ash doesn't count. Do you know how many times I've had to save you _and_ Ash."

"Oh shut up Drew," I said, scowling. He just smirked and flicked his hair. I turned to Misty.

"Do you have any clue where his hat is?" I asked. She smirked and I groaned. Not her too.

She pulled something from behind her back and twirled it on her finger. It was Ash's hat.

"How on earth did you get it away from him?" I asked. She shrugged.

"He takes it off when he sleeps," she explained, "it's not that hard."

I stamped my foot in impatience.

"You would think if we're going for food he'd hurry it up a bit," I said.

Ash was down in an instant.

"Food?" he asked, "Let's-Hey! There's my hat!" He snatched it from Misty's fingers and pulled it firmly over his frizzy hair.

"Ok, I'm ready," Ash said.

"Finally!" I exclaimed.

"Little miss greedy here is impatient if you couldn't tell," Drew said.

I reached up and slapped the back of his head like Misty had taught me.

"Grasshead," I muttered, walking out.

* * *

Paul's POV

How did I rope myself into this?

Silly troublesome girl and her silly schemes.

"What if this doesn't work troublesome," I muttered.

She slapped my arm roughly.

"Shut up," she said, "You're Alex Hayden now. You can't act like Paul. The character sheet says that he's cool, collected and logical. He loves food and has a short temper."

"You expect me to do this?" I asked.

She sighed.

"We've already been through this," she said, "For the good of my friends, please."

I grunted.

"Well I have cool and collected down," I said. She glared.

"Cold and cool are two different things," she said, "cool meaning nonchalant, cold meaning you."

"Harsh," I said. She suck out her tongue and continued to look out from behind the menu.

"How do you even know they're coming here?" I asked.

"I might have found them earlier and found out they were coming here," she said.

"Why didn't we just confront them there," I said.

"I got scared and ran away," she said, twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers. I rolled my eyes. Of course she'd chicken out.

"Hang on," I said, "stop playing with your real hair. You'll give it away."

"Oops," she said, "Sorry." She tried to tuck it back under, but it kept slipping out. I rolled my eyes again.

"Hold still," I said.

I leaned out over the table and tucked her silky hair back under the wig.

"figured you wouldn't at least pull it into a ponytail or something to keep it back," I muttered.

I leaned away, looking at her blushing face.

I chuckled slightly.

"You'll never get anywhere if you keep blushing like that," I said, "no romance remember?"

"No romance," she repeated, her eyes widening.

"Yes," I said, "we're acting. Meaning no romance between us."

"But!" she exclaimed, "That's unfair!"

"No it's not," I said, "we gotta focus for this. We can't have them suspicious which means no romance."

She pouted. I crossed my arms.

"Fine," she said, "but give me one more kiss then?" I rolled my eyes for the third time that night.

I leaned over again and quickly pecked her lips.

"Are you sure we can't have even a little bit of romance?" she asked. I gave her a look.

"No."

* * *

May's POV

"We're here!" I exclaimed, "The Brown Sugar Café."

"You won't be eating much sugary things here will you?" Drew asked.

"Why?" I asked back, suspicious.

"Your sugar highs are annoying to deal with," he said, smirking. I slapped him over the back of the head again.

He scowled at Misty, rubbing his head.

"I think travelling with Misty has been the worse decision you've ever made," he said.

"What's wrong with me grasshead?!" Misty yelled, her trusty mallet in her hand.

"Nothing," Drew sad quickly.

I smiled and walked in.

"Having Misty around is a lot more fun," I said, "and her techniques are useful."

He rolled his eyes, muttering something I couldn't quite hear under his breath.

"Table for two," Ash said.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "What about us."

Ash turned back and offered a sloppy apologetic grin.

"Sorry, still used to just traveling with Misty," he said, "table for four please."

The girl behind the desk nodded and pointed to table 3.

Ash ran and sat down quickly. Misty rolled her eyes and sat next to him.

That left Drew next to me.

It was a rather common set up actually.

Because Misty and Ash HAD to be next to each other so Misty could control him. She was the only one who COULD control him

* * *

About halfway through, a girl, looking somewhere between 10 and 13 ran past.

She had chin length, ruby red hair.

She squeaked as she tripped over, landing on the floor.

Ash was instantly up and bending to help her up.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. She looked up and her aquamarine eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed, "Are you by any chance Ash Ketchum?"

Ash chuckled.

"That's me," he said. She looked around.

"And that's Misty Ketchum!" she exclaimed, pointing at Misty.

Ash and Misty blushed slightly.

"That's Misty Waterflower," Ash correctly politely.

"Then it's true," she muttered.

"What?" Ash asked.

She ignored him.

"Then that's May and Drew Hayden," she said, pointing to me and Drew. I looked at Drew, who looked at me.

"We're not married," Drew said quickly.

"Gross," I said, "No way I'd marry Drew. I'm May Maple."

She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'you'd be surprised'.

"Stay here. Please, I have to get my friend," she said.

She ran away again, almost just as fast.

"What was that do you recon?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," I said, "But she must be slightly crazy to think Drew and I were married."

"Probably a fan of mine," Drew said, smirking and flicking his hair.

"Don't be so arrogant," I said, "she knew who all of us were, even if there was a slight mistake on Misty and my last names."

She came back with a boy, looking similar in age with brown hair that looked a lot like Drew's style. He had green eyes and it didn't take me long to realize they were the same shade of green as his too.

I hoped Drew didn't notice. He wouldn't stop bragging if that was the case.

"Can you help us?" the girl asked, "you guys are the only one who can help. It's lucky we found you."

"What do you need help with?" I asked.

"We're kinda lost," she said.

"Where do you live?" Misty asked.

"18 years in the future," the boy said, "you won't exactly get us back there very easy."

My eyes widened. Just as wide as everyone else's.

"How old are you?" Ash asked.

"Well I'm 12," the girl said.

"And I'm 14," the boy said, "but in your time, we're not even conceived yet. But my older sister is only 2 years away from being conceived."

"Really?" I asked, "That's kinda weird."

"It messes with my head," Ash moaned, holding his head in his hands.

"I guess we could try to help," Misty said hesitantly, "but where would we even start?"

"That's ok," the girl said, "we know how to get back. We just need your help."

"Sure," I said, "I'll help you."

"Me too!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well I guess I'll have to help. Keeping Ash out of trouble is what I have to do."

"Ha, dad always says that's what you have to do," the girl said, laughing.

"Do you know us in the future?" Drew asked.

"Yes," the boy said, "I would sure hope so."

"Well I guess that means I'll have to help you now," Drew said.

"So it's settled," I said, "we'll help you out. What's the first thing we have to do?"

"Go to Mt Pyre," the girl said.

"What's that going to do?" Misty asked.

"Access points," the boys said, "We need to open a portal and to do that, we have to go to the access points and open them. And collect a few things after that. Go to a certain point and tada! Portal opened."

"That doesn't sound too bad," I said hesitantly.

"Well, how about you tell us your names," Ash said, "we have to have something to call you by."

"Easy," The girl said, "I'm Jay Ketchum."

"The name's Alex Hayden."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, something I forgot to mention last chapter. Drew and May are 17. Ash and Misty are both 18.**

**So yeah, I hope you like it!**

**Review if you did! :D**

**-Stocky-parker-dog**


	3. Reactions

**Reactions**

Paul's POV

There was a brief moment of silence as they thought about the names Troublesome and I introduced ourselves as. I smirked, it would happen in three... Two... O-

"WHAT?!" all, but one, of them shouted at once.

I could see a few people staring at us from around the café. Normally, I would glare at them, but now as 'Alex Hayden' I just ignored them.

Everyone was blushing madly, except Ash... Why did I expect anything different? May and Drew were moving away from each other as much as possible and Misty looked very embarrassed and disbelieving.

"Say that again!" Misty rushed out.

My smirk widened and beside me, 'Jay' just laughed.

"Alex Hayden, son of May and Drew Hayden and Jay Ketchum, daughter of Ash and Misty Ketchum," I said, giving more detail than the previous time.

Now Ash started blushing.

"What do you mean? How could you be our children if we don't even like each other?" May asked with a slight angry tone.

"Oh please June, we all know you love me," Drew commented, smirking as he did so.

"No I don't Grasshead!"

Both 'Jay and I sighed. This may have been harder than we first thought.

"It doesn't matter," 'Jay' started, trying to get them to calm down. She gave them a second before continuing. "Will you help us? You're the only ones that can and we don't want to do it alone."

"Actually, you don't want to do it alone. I'd be fine by myself," I said, smirking at 'Jay's' annoyed expression. She whacked me over the head with the Mini-Misty-Mallet Katz gave her.

She huffed and looked over the table, seeing all of their shocked faces. 'Jay' smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, Mum gave it to me before I left for my journey," she explained.

"Okay," Drew started. "You are most certainly Misty's daughter. I have no more doubts about that."

"We weren't lying," 'Jay' pointed out.

"We'll still help you," Ash said, speaking for the first time since we introduced ourselves. Seeing the glares from around the table he quickly changed his sentence. "I mean, I'll still help you. Not sure about everyone else."

Misty sighed and ran her fingers through her fringe. "Yeah, I guess I'll help, if I don't it goes against the morals of being a gym leader," she said.

Drew smirked. "Yeah, I guess I can help. I'm not one to ignore my own son."

I smirked back at him in a thankful way.

Everyone's gaze turned to May.

"Fine."

'Jay' jumped around slightly, smiling hugely. I smirked at her actions.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, and would have continued before I put my hands on her shoulders and made her stand still.

"Okay, we have to go now, but meet us at the entrance of the Pokémon Centre with all your stuff tomorrow, we'll leave in the morning," I explained.

They nodded in understanding, and we left.

* * *

Drew's POV

Well that was unexpected to say the least. Meeting our future children, kinda strange really. Although, it is nice to know that May will fall for me eventually. Alex said that his older sister is two years away from being conceived, so May and I have our first child when we are... nineteen or twenty... Wow.

There was an awkward silence after they left and we ate our food in peace.

Ash was the first to speak. "Well this is new, but I don't think I'll come close to dying this time," he said happily.

Misty hit him over the head with her mallet.

"Ash! You shouldn't say things like that!" she exclaimed.

"It's true though, I probably won't die this time," he said, shrugging.

Now, I'm confused. He's died before?

"Wait, what do you mean by 'won't die this time'?" I asked.

"Oh." He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I've died-" He started counting on his fingers and shaking his head to himself. "-twice, but nearly died a whole bunch more," he answered as if it was a regular thing.

"What!" That is not possible!

He shrugged again. "May's died too you know."

* * *

Paul's POV

Arceus I hoped they believed that. Both Dawn and I breathed a sigh of relief when we saw them again in the morning, although Drew was continuously glaring at Ash and Ash had a bruised jaw.

"Uh, Dad? What's the problem?" I asked.

Drew turned to me, his face still holding the glare. "Did you know that May has died before?"

I thought for a moment. Dawn travelled with Ash and she nearly died. May travelled with Ash too, so it was possible. "Not until now," I replied. "But it doesn't really surprise me, from what I've heard, you get into a whole bunch of trouble by travelling with him," I finished smirking at the sheepish teen.

"Trouble just seems to follow me," he said.

"Anyway!" May said, bring the topic of conversation back to where it needed to be. "You said our first destination was Mt. Pyre, what's the first thing we have to get?"

"We don't have to get anything there, just open the access point," 'Jay' explained.

"Okay, sounds easy enough," Misty said. "How many access points are there?"

"Five," I answered.

"And how many things do we have to collect?" May asked this time.

"Five again."

"Well, we better get going!" Ash said enthusiastically, walking in the complete wrong direction with May trailing him.

Drew and I smirked in amusement, and Misty and 'Jay' giggled.

"Dad! May! You're going the wrong way!" 'Jay' called out to them.

Both turned around with embarrassed looks on their faces, and walked back to the group.

"So where is Mt. Pyre?" Ash asked.

"That way," 'Jay' said pointing in a random direction.

I smirked again and lowered her arm. She huffed and I flicked my wig and pointed in the right direction.

"It's that way," I said.

Drew checked the map he had and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's the way alright, but it will take a day or so to get there."

May groaned. "Is there any place to stay on the way?" she asked hopefully.

Drew shook his head. "Nope, it's camping for us."

May groaned again and hung her head. "No fair!"

I smirked. "We better get moving, otherwise we'll have to spend two nights camping," I said, watching as May perked up and started jogging in the direction I pointed out earlier.

"Hurry up Slowpokes!" she called.

* * *

Dawn's POV

The sun was just peaking down behind the mountains when we decided to set-up camp. Luckily, both Ash and May had restocked their food supplies and we ran into very little trouble. Only a few wild Pokémon and 'Alex' and I let the others handle those. Ash and Misty and May and Drew fought each other, but nothing out of the ordinary.

However, now we were deciding sleeping arrangements. There were three tents and six of us, so we had to go in pairs... But that's where the argument started.

"I want to go with Misty!" May exclaimed, rolling out her sleeping bag and putting it in her tent.

"But, Mist said she would go with me!" Ash argued back.

"Ash! I can decide who I want to sleep next to!"

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Cannot!"

May, Drew, 'Alex' and I sweat-dropped.

"How about I go with Alex, you know since I've known him since I was born," I suggested, and it would help keep our secret safe.

"Sure, whatever," 'Alex' agreed.

Drew smirked and said, "Let's just give the love-birds what they want."

"You mean put Ash and Misty together?" May asked.

"Yep."

"But that leaves you and me together!" May exclaimed, looking horrified and blushing.

Drew sighed. I bet he really didn't want any more fighting for tonight.

"We've shared a tent before, I don't see the big problem." He ran his fingers through his hair. "And do you really want to hear Ash grumbling all night?"

"No... Okay."

Well that went smoothly... Sorta. Anyway, then we ate dinner that Drew and 'Alex' cooked. Us girls changed into our pyjamas, then the boys did and we all went to bed... Mostly. Paul and I were cuddled together on top of our sleeping bags.

"Do you think this is going to work?" he asked.

"Yep!" I replied cheerfully. "No doubt in my mind!"

He smirked and ruffled my hair that had been taken out of its wig.

"No surprise there. There's nothing in here," he teased.

I pouted and smacked his arm.

"It's not nice to see things like that," I chided.

"Eh, I don't care."

"You don't care about anything," I said cheekily. I, for one, knew he had a heart.

"I care about you," he said lovingly, and kissed my cheek.

I kissed his lips and he kissed back. When we broke apart, we went to bed.

"This better work," was the final thing he said before we both fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it took so long! Just had trouble of thinking how to get them moving, but as you can see that's no longer a problem. The next chapter probably won't take as long, because I'm not writing it XP Please review!**

**-Katz Monster**


	4. Awkward issues

**Awkward issues**

Ash's POV

"Dad! Wake up already."

I groaned and flicked away the persistent hand that was poking my check.

"Come on dad. We gotta get going. Mum and the others are already awake and ready."

Please stop, I said in my head, I was having a good dream.

"We've already all eaten breakfast and if you don't get up, I'll hit you with my mallet!"

I opened my eyes at the word breakfast. Food! That was great! Wait…Dad?

I looked at the girl in front of me and my eyes widened. Yesterday wasn't just a dream?! It had actually happened? My kid from the future was actually sitting in front of me?

I jumped up and quickly bolted out the tent. I spotted Misty.

"Misty!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked, looking slightly agitated.

"Hit me with your mallet," I said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Jay, your dad's insane if he wants to get hit by that."

Alex Hayden? He was real too!?

Alex smirked at me and flicked his hair. Yup, that was definitely Drew's kid.

"I guess it's too late to tell me I'm dreaming then," I said.

Jay laughed.

"Is it that unbelievable that I'm your kid?" Jay asked.

"Nah, it's more unbelievable that-" I gulped, "-That you're Misty's as well."

I felt my face heating up. That was just embarrassing.

May laughed at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "it's not just me! Alex it your kid! And Drew's!"

May's face instantly went red.

"You know, maybe we should forget the fact that you're our children for now," Drew said, "It's kinda making everyone uncomfortable."

"Yeah," I said, "So don't call me dad all the time. Just call me Ash."

"That'll be weird for us though," Jay said.

"We're not used to calling you anything else but that," Alex added.

"Can you try?" I asked.

"We may as well," Alex said, "I mean you guys are helping us get back."

"Which reminds me," Jay said, "We've got to head to Mt Pyre. Get moving guys, we're heading out!"

* * *

Drew's POV

We were all walking towards the dock where we'd be able to use water Pokémon to take us to Mt Pyre. I couldn't help but notice that May was especially keeping her distance from me. Every time we got close, she'd move away again. If I brushed up against her, she'd jump and put more distance between her.

Was it that Alex was our son that uncomfortable for her? I would admit that it was shocking, but it wasn't really against my wishes to one day end up with May. It made me sort of sad that she didn't seem to feel the same way. Would this mess up any chance I had?

NO! I was sticking strong. If Alex was here, that was proof that she would one day fall for me. I wasn't going to give up. HA! Since when did Drew Hayden give up? I can't believe I'd even been thinking about it.

"Are we almost there?" May whined.

"The answer is the same as it was 5 seconds ago May," Alex said.

"Come on May, stop whining," Misty said, "you're as bad as Ash."

"Stop picking on me," May mumbled.

"Yeah guys, don't pick on May," I said, "She's just nervous because she's on a trip with her future husband."

May's face paled.

"I thought we weren't talking about that," May said, "I don't even want to think about that."

Don't even want to think about the possibility of marrying me? Oh come on May, I understand if you're a bit freaked out, but honestly, not thinking about it at all? That's a little harsh. I wasn't that bad. I mean, I know I teased her all the time, but I gave her red roses didn't I?

Didn't that make it really obvious? Solidad had always told me it was obvious.

* * *

May's POV

"Finally!" I exclaimed. We'd finally arrived at the pier we needed to get to. From here, we could use the water Pokémon to surf across to Mt Pyre.

I looked over at Mt Pyre. It was a really eerie place.

"Well this is awkward," Alex said, "I don't have any water Pokémon."

"Neither do I," Drew said.

Both of them turned to me.

"Hey, you'd help out family wouldn't you?" Drew asked, smirking.

Alex shot me a pleading look.

"I can take Alex with me but we can very well leave Drew behind," I said, blushing.

I swear Drew was getting super arrogant now that he knew we had a kid in the future. It wasn't that I didn't like Drew, he was a good friend. To think of me and Drew as a couple is weird. Especially since I know Alex is apparently my kid. And he said he had an older sister too, who was 2 years away. What did that mean?

If I worked that out right, it would mean that we'd be getting married next year. But that meant that he'd have to propose at least at the end of this year. And if that was right, then Drew would be making some kind of move on me soon. And that kind of made me nervous. What was I going to say? According to the future, I'd say yes…But I didn't have feeling for Drew…Did I?

I looked at the green-haired man, who was smirking for reasons I didn't know yet.

Nope, the only feelings I had towards him were friendship, rivalry and sometimes annoyance.

AH! That was way too confusing.

"Well, anyone who doesn't have water Pokémon can use one of mine," Misty said, "I have enough for everyone actually, but Ash and May can definitely use their own."

Oh that's right. There was that problem.

Well, it was solved now. I released Wartortle and dived into the water, holding onto him tightly so I wouldn't sink. The others did the same, Misty lending out Pokémon to those who didn't have one and we set off towards Mt Pyre.

* * *

Paul's POV

These guys were more stubborn than I thought they were. I'd forgotten Misty had crazy amounts of water Pokémon. Of course she'd have enough to lend some out. No-one would be sharing that way like Dawn had hoped.

I swam up the front where she was, speaking in a low voice so no-one else could hear us.

"What's your next plan genius?" I asked sarcastically to Dawn.

"Well, all we're doing is making May uncomfortable," Dawn said, "Maybe we should focus on Ash and Misty."

"Will this even work?" I asked, "I mean, they're all a little freaked out."

"They just don't want to admit to each other that they'd like that possibility yet," Dawn said.

I rolled my eyes.

"When would they ever?" I asked.

"Why don't we ask Misty and Ash about their relationship. Surely they'd get to a point where they'd realize it would have to happen for me to exist," Dawn said.

"What happens if they ask us how they got together and stuff?" I asked.

"Well…I'm sure we can make something up," Dawn said, "We'll wing it. Leave most of Ash and Misty to me though. Your focus is Drew and May."

"Why do I get that stubborn couple?" I asked.

"Well…they're all pretty stubborn," Dawn said, "But doesn't it make more sense for Alex to focus on his own parents."

"Hey, what if I make Drew jealous?" I asked, "That boy gets so jealous easy."

"Do you think he'd get jealous of his own son? Wouldn't that be weird?" Dawn asked, "Or better yet, wouldn't it be weird for you to do anything for him to get jealous of."

"Hmm, that would be a problem," I said.

"hey, Mt Pyre is kinda spooky," Dawn said, "Maybe the girls will get all jumpy and cling to the boys instead."

"Of anything, that would be you," I said, "And if those couples were to do that, it would be Ash clinging onto Misty if anything. And you know that May would do all she could not to cling onto Drew while he'd be making arrogant comments."

"Stupid stubborn couple," Dawn muttered.

"Well, we'll find out now won't we," I said, noticing that we were basically on the shores of the mountain.

I climbed up and pulled Dawn after me as we returned the Pokémon and gave them back to Misty. For the sake of not giving ourselves away by having the same Pokémon as what we usually do, we'd just pretended not to have any Pokémon with us at the moment. I'd told them that when we were teleported, they'd all been left behind. They were gullible enough to believe that.

"This place is kinda creepy," May said.

"Aw, May, wanna hold my hand?" Drew asked.

May jumped away from him.

"Please don't use pick-up lines," Ash said, "you're sounding too much like Gary."

Drew snorted.

"I was not," He said.

"Yeah," I said, "It's kinda weird for me to see my parents flirting. Can you not use pick-up lines? Especially ones as lame as that one."

Drew's mouth opened.

"Ooh, how do you like that burn?" Misty said, "Owned by your own son."

"I thought we weren't going to bring that up!" May shrieked, covering her face with her hands.

"Shut up would you," Jay said, "Let's just get up this mountain."

* * *

**Me: WOO! I finally got off my lazy behind and decided to write another chappie...Sorry it's been a while.**

**Drew: you think?**

**May: Be nice!**

**Drew: Why should I?**

**May: There are kids around.**

**Me: *facepalm* Oh May...Never mind...**

**Hope you guys like this! :D I know it's been ages and I'm sorry for that. Next chapter is getting written by the amazing Katz!**

**Oh, and for all of you who might have been wondering, Ash mentioned last chapter that May died. That was the time in 'Lucario and the mystery of Mew' where May, Ash and all their friends get swallowed by the orange blobby blood cell thingys from the tree of life. Technically that counts as dying, and then Mew brings them back :)**


	5. First 'access' point

**1st 'Access' point**

Dawn's POV

So, here we are in the first floor of Mt. Pyre and while we didn't need any torches, it was still pretty freaky with all the graves everywhere. The mourning trainers around the place didn't help, and apparently I was in-tune to people's emotions because of my 'aura' abilities or something. I don't really understand, all I know is that, if quite a few people in the one area have the same or very similar emotions, I have to act the same way... Pretty simple, but annoying. Now I have to act sad.

"Wow, this place is really depressing," May said from behind me, an almost undetectable tone of fear in her voice.

I nodded glumly, my face taking on a small frown.

"What's wrong Jay?" Ash asked, hovering closer towards Misty. Why did he have to be so caring? I don't think I can act as easily with my voice as I can with my expressions.

'Alex' seemed to notice my problem and explained for me. This was going to be hard.

"Oh," Ash started. May also seemed to understand to a certain degree. "I didn't know my kids-" May still blushed at the mention of this. "-were going to have aura abilities... I haven't expanded on mine at all," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Misty whacked him. "Of course you haven't, you procrastinate everything, even training Pokémon!" she exclaimed, sending them into another one of their classic 'do not' 'do too' arguments.

Luckily, Drew being the respectful person he is, shut them up pretty quickly. "Are you two really going to argue in a place of respect like this?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

The two of them shut up for good after that, only talking when absolutely necessary. Well, when Ash thought it was necessary.

"When are we going to get to the top? We've been in here for ages," he moaned in annoyance, May nodding in agreement.

Misty, Drew and 'Alex' sweat-dropped. This had been going on for half an hour now, and we were only at the third floor. These floors look way smaller in pictures.

"Ash, May," I said for the first time since entering the graveyard. They all looked at me in slight shock, or in Paul's case, slight awe. I just I was able to keep my voice in check. "We are only at the third floor. There are a total of six floors inside the mountain, before in opens up at floor seven and then the summit is a bit further up," I drawled out.

May and Ash, bowed their heads in disbelief or an apology for being annoying, I couldn't figure out which.

* * *

Drew's POV

I kinda feel sorry for Jay, sure I have no clue what an aura is, but I get the general idea, and I can imagine it being rather annoying. While the rest of us are having fun, she's moping around for the reasons of other people.

Anyway, apart from battling the odd Pokémon, we made it up to floor six with no problem. And we all got a laugh from a Duskull appearing right in front of May and scaring her.

She yelped loudly and jumped towards me, not asking for a hug or anything, but just trying to get away from the ghost-type. I wouldn't mind if she wanted a hug though... To be honest I would prefer it if she wanted a hug, but no, this girl was as dense as they come. So, I wouldn't be seeing any sort of sign from her soon. But something has got to happen on this trip right? I mean, I'm suppose to be proposing to her at the end of the year, or close to that, so when do I make my first move? I hope this latest adventure does start to clear up, otherwise, I don't know what will happen to Alex.

I was broken out of my train of thought by a curious question from Jay. It seemed that the higher up we went, the further away we were from people and the less it affected her.

"So Ash and Misty, what's your current relationship?" she asked in a depressing tone. On the outside it seemed innocent enough, but I could see that under the layer of sadness, there was a hint of devilishness arising.

Both Ash and Misty blushed brilliant shades of red and sputtered. "What!" they exclaimed in sync. This was quite an amusing show for the amount of quiet we've had until this point in time.

"We aren't in a relationship! Why would I ever like him/her that way?" they continued, still talking at the same time.

The rest of us laughed while Jay gave a slight smile.

"You two care for each other more than you think," May spoke from beside me, a certain softness to her voice.

Oh May, you don't even realise how what you said applies to us.

"May, you realise that what you just said applies to you and Drew too, right?" Alex pointed out, as we walked through the final archway before daylight.

There was a flash of darkness before we were all blinking rapidly at the sudden change of light, and May's blush was revealed in all of it's glory, but she stayed silent.

"How much further?" Ash asked, in a much more enthusiastic tone then before.

"We have to walk up the winding path to the top of the mountain then it's straight up hill to the summit," Alex explained, starting to walk in the correct direction.

We made our way up slowly, ignoring the mist that was staring to occur. Everyone was walking through the last of the tall grass, when I stepped on something red and furry, and heard a sharp cry of pain. I removed my foot and looked down quickly, to see that I had stepped on part of a Vulpix's tail.

I let out a apologetic chuckle. "Sorry little guy," I said, squatting down to get closer to it.

"Nice going Drew," I heard Jay say more cheerfully than before, while the others snickered behind her.

I scowled. "Shut up."

Unfortunately, while I was paying attention to them, I failed to notice the golden figure walking towards us and sitting beside the small fox Pokémon. I turned back around to see the Ninetails glaring at us threateningly.

I chuckled sheepishly and waved cautiously. "Hey little-." I stopped talking and started running, just like everyone else had. Luckily, she didn't feel like chasing people today.

We stopped running when we had reached the stairs to the summit. We took some time to catch our breath before starting to climb.

* * *

Paul's POV

When we reached the summit it was somewhat unclear to the others of what me and 'Jay' had to do... Fortunately, Dawn had thought of this before hand.

"So what do you guys have to find here exactly?" Ash asked, Misty and May nodding in agreement with the question.

"We just have to both touch a certain part of the point at the same time. Nothing too flashy happens though," I explained, watching their expressions of confusion become one of understanding.

"Alex, over here!" 'Jay' called from where she was near the alter. She had found the 'access point'... Seriously, we could have come up with a better idea than these stupid things.

I walked over to her and hovered my right hand over the supposed sacred spot. 'Jay' placed her left hand next to mine so that the sides of our hands were touching. She muttered a countdown and we smacked our hands down to the stone at the same time. Like I said, nothing expressive happened. At all.

'Jay' and I declared everything done, and started herding the others back down the mountain. We ending up reaching our previous camping spot by the time it got dark, much to May's disappointment. Ash and Misty volunteered for firewood duty, without arguing... Until they reached the woods. May and Dawn went to collect water and Drew and I started preparing food.

"You have barely any wood! I doubt anyone could cook with the amount you have!" Misty's shouts pierced the short amount of silence we had. Apparently, the two of them only wanted to go out once, so both of them were carrying as much wood as they could possibly fit into their arms. Admittedly, Misty did appear to have slightly more than Ash.

"Yes, you have more, but mostly rotten and hallow, mine is denser and will burn for longer!" Ash retorted. For once the raven haired idiot was showing some intelligence.

"Ash is right. He has, in a way, collected more wood," Drew said from beside me, gratefully halting their yelling.

The rest of the night went fairly quickly. May and 'Jay' came back with water and dinner was made and eaten without a hitch. There wasn't even any arguing when the sleeping arrangements were decided; but I think everyone was worn out. Dawn and I cuddled together in our tent and fell asleep with one of the sleeping bag draped over us like a blanket. It had been the quietest night we've had in a while, however I had a feeling it wouldn't last.

* * *

**A/N: Hi Guys! Hope it's too your liking for the time it's taken.**

**-Katz Monster**


End file.
